


Within My Bones (The Loveliest Scent)

by vixxeu



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, M/M, Scentist, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxeu/pseuds/vixxeu
Summary: When people have started disappearing and it’s linked to a charming scientist named Ken, it’s Sanghyuk’s job to infiltrate his business. Kingsman x Scentist AU





	Within My Bones (The Loveliest Scent)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dreaming of doing this AU since March, and when Eau De Vixx was released in April, I thought why not make Ken an antagonist and throw in some shameless smut loooooool.

Sanghyuk runs. 

The abandoned factory have not changed one bit in his surroundings; pipes are everywhere and it seems never ending. His bespoke suit flaps along with the wind irritatingly at every step he takes, and the gun that’s being held securely by his belt seems to be moving against his hips, tapping it lightly every now and then. ‘Fuck fuck fuck’ — is the only thing that Sanghyuk’s mind can scream, as the footsteps behind him gets closer and closer. He glances at the briefcase in his hand and mentally screams at himself for not passing it to Wonshik earlier, weight pulling down his speed. 

Gunshots are everywhere, and Sanghyuk is tempted to look back but he knows that there is strictly no time for it. He hears another one, and the footsteps behind him dies down. “The fuck Galahad, be more alert!” — it’s Merlin yelling, and he sighs in relief at the voice of Hakyeon, and stops to take a breath, “How would I know when my handler has been silent the whole goddamn time?” 

“I was contacting HQ, you ass. They have sent a helicopter, just head to the rooftop now. Bors is injured, Tristan is half-dead so make sure Lancelot hauls their asses over. Clean-up will arrive in ten.”

Sanghyuk heaves, and curses at the sharp pain that jabs at his ribs, indicating stitches. 

Lancelot arrives with Tristan’s head lolling over his shoulder, and rolls his eyes the moment he spots Bors, who is panting away, crimson red blooming across the starched white dress shirt. Sanghyuk gathers them round and waves the suitcase in his hand, “I can’t believe we survived that fuckery.”

“I swear I’m this close to finishing the job they did on Taekwoon. Brat was overconfident and decided to play hide and seek and I went in like his goddamn prince just to save him from being cornered. 30 armed men and one me stuck with this asshole,” Lancelot grunts, shifting a bit to ensure Taekwoon doesn’t fall off his back as he follows Sanghyuk, his steps becoming heavier as his body is screaming in pain and his knees buckling from the deadweight of an injured agent. Lancelot, or also Kim Wonsik, also smiles smugly at the realisation of what he just said, “Which means I just beat your record.”

Sanghyuk only turns around to flip the finger and almost tries to maul Wonsik’s face off.

“You two shitheads better stop bickering or else I’ll have your ass shipped to Siberia for a year long deep cover mission. Backup is arriving, hang on before you finish off each other,” Hakyeon grunts into their earpiece, cutting off the line as the sound that signals the arrival of their helicopter gets louder and louder.

-

The hospital wing of the Kingsman mansion is a tad depressing, and seeing poor Taekwoon hooked up to tubes and wrapped in bandages may have just sparked a thirst for vengeance in Sanghyuk. Lancelot is cowering in pain as he gets his bullet wounds irrigated, and Merlin rolls his eyes. 

“For someone who has tattoos all over, you seem to be whining a lot. The area has already been anaesthetised, for fuck’s sake,” The quartermaster sighs, and his point is only made more comical when Wonshik screams at the sight of the suturing needle.

“Please make sure that Tristan is out of my sight later, I’ll fucking ensure that he ends up fully dead for thinking that a mission is for shits and giggles,” Sanghyuk mutters, eliciting a snort from Hakyeon.

“You have your weird ways of endearment.” 

Sanghyuk feels his eyes rolling back into his sockets, but he acknowledges the remark anyway, putting a comforting hand on Taekwoon’s cut up one. "Are the victims safe?”

Hakyeon shakes his head, reassuring the agent, “It isn’t that bad, considering that bastard is always one step ahead of us. Whatever mission he’s on, the asshole needs to at least re-consider that he may not make it out alive the moment we’re involved. He’s also expecting to be sued by many celebrities and political figure aside from facing trial.”

Sanghyuk nods in satisfaction, walking out of the hospital wing to get updates on the victims they have successfully extracted from the mission— some of them that was on their list is nowhere to be found and it worries him, not knowing if they’re alive and dead.

It’s sensational news, having royals and influential figures kidnapped, and the higher ups are putting pressure on the knights to get to the bottom of the issue.

“We’ve managed to at least save a majority,” Hakyeon beams, face finally relaxed— it has been a stressful period and Sanghyuk swears that Hakyeon developed more than 10 wrinkles ever since they started this operation. “Now we just have to ask them and we can identify whoever the fuck has this much balls.”

\- 

“Gentlemen, glasses please,” Merlin says, walking into the briefing room with his clipboard. 

They finally have more information regarding the high-profile kidnapping case after questioning the victims, and are planning to move quick— they need to prevent more people from falling into his trap.

“Male, 26. His name is Ken Lee, ethnicity is Korean, but he was born in France. Moved to London six years ago and is currently operating a bar known to host the elites only— probably to lure them or something, like why the fuck would someone with a doctorate in chemistry from Oxford end up working in a bar,” Hongbin rambles, and Arthur merely rolls his eyes, motioning for Merlin to go on to the next set of slides. 

What is shown is the connection between all the cases of disappearance: all of them are tall, handsome, influential and male. Sanghyuk stares at the details, intrigued by the case— what exactly is being done with the kidnapped victims? 

He remembered trying to ask them, but they have been far too traumatised to spill anymore details of what happened in that abandoned factory, and Sanghyuk narrows his eyes at the figure, trying to guess what kind of diabolical act have he done to leave his victims shell shocked. He can’t comprehend how someone with a face that looks like it’s personally sculpted for 10,000 years by god is actually capable of murderous deeds. 

Not that Sanghyuk finds him irresistibly hot, but still.

“The main point is,” Merlin brings up as if he read Galahad’s mind, “What is a scientist doing that he’s associated with at least a hundred kidnapped figures and is he really working alone? And why a bar as a front? Is he using them for research?” 

“I say he’s with a syndicate, aside from the mafia he hired. There’s no way he’s able to work alone if he’s housing that many… guests. They also reported that they usually only see Ken around when they got kidnapped,” Lancelot replies, lips pursed as he can’t seem to comprehend why would someone go around kidnapping so many men and how can he leave almost zero trace of his footsteps— or his syndicate’s existence. It’s just plain unfortunate that the Kingsman got involved, because they’ll always be able to crack a case and save the world. This isn’t the most fucked up one they had in all honesty, but Sanghyuk can’t help but want to learn more about the Ken Lee guy and his agenda. 

“You can take the case, Galahad. You’re more fluent in Korean than Wonsik and I, maybe you can communicate better with him. Home language may be able to make him more comfortable into trusting you,” Merlin explains, scribbling away at his clipboard-cum-tablet. 

“I thought I’m just supposed to off him,” Sanghyuk raises a brow. “Why do I need to be comfortable with him?”

“The goal is to find out his agenda and gather information on his syndicate. He needs to trust you, Galahad. Royals and key political figures are involved, and so our funding will be affected too. This case needs to be closed once and for all— not any one of them should escape from this.”

Wonsik puts a hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, “Man, if this Ken guy needs the finest quartermaster and agent of Kingsman just to find out basic information regarding him, we’ll surely need a honey trap, don’t you think?”

“Lancelot. You look more of his type,” Sanghyuk says flatly in reply, not liking where is this going. He’s interested on working the case, yes, but preferably not if it’s just to be a bait and not any of the action when they have to take down the syndicate. 

Arthur claps his hand together, trying to get everyone’s attention. His glasses are off, indicating that he has already approved of whatever plans that Merlin has come up with. Sanghyuk sighs, resigning to his fate. He stares at the picture of Ken Lee for a long time, trying to memorise every details of him that have been stated on the screen. He’s really supposed to be taking note of what Ken’s character is like in order for the honeypot to happen, but he can’t help but stare at the man’s face— he’s… unbelievably ethereal. 

A cough can be heard behind, and it’s Merlin trying to chase him out of the room. Sanghyuk sighs, and stares at the pictures for a few more seconds before he has to endure the wrath of Hakyeon’s nagging— since he’s the quartermaster and that means he’s pretty good at giving longass lectures that Sanghyuk sometimes can’t be arsed about. He stands up reluctantly, then leaves the room.

The face of Ken Lee is still imprinted in his mind, and maybe just for the first time, he’s not dreadful about carrying out a honey pot.

It’s totally because it isn’t some old fart that he has to engage with. 

-

Sanghyuk puts on his best (and most expensive) suit, followed by his Bremont watch. He styles his hair, ensuring that his comma hair is perfectly set in place, since it’s his most seductive look. Putting on his beloved oxfords, he looks in the mirror to see whether his looks screams ‘big shot’. Satisfied, he leaves for the bar to hunt down this Ken Lee fella.

Not for his dick, definitely not. 

He reaches the bar where Ken Lee works at, and then scans his surroundings to let Merlin have a clear view of the environment for escape routes purposes. The bar is stark white, and there are bottles stacked neatly on white shelves. There’s a distinct scent in the air, a combination of roses and something that he can’t quite pinpoint, but smells good anyway— he’d wear it as a cologne. It’s nothing like a neighbourhood bar; the vibe of this place is so… wrong, as if it’s mismatched. There’s way too much tranquility, no music, no nasty smell of vomit and definitely no high people around. Only the wealthy have a sip or two here, and off they go… or they don’t.

He notices a ridiculously good-looking bartender, and he recognises him as Ken Lee immediately. He’s wearing glasses, hair styled up and seductive eyes on. It’s only him working, it seems. Sanghyuk notices that he’ll always give a flirty wink while serving his customers, followed by the playful glint in his eyes— Sanghyuk just can't believe he’d be cruel enough to kidnap people for whatever twisted reason.

Sanghyuk decides to go ahead, and sat on the bar stool. He pretends to be sad, and is forcing tears to come out just so Ken will notice him. 

“Bad day?” And Sanghyuk looks up, staring right into Ken’s face— fuck, he’s so much more beautiful in real life and Sanghyuk is trying his best not to swoon at this point of time. He repeats in his head that he’s at a work, this is a mission, and he can’t fuck this up. 

“Yeah, broke up with my boyfriend.”

“Sad. Want some heartbreak cocktail? It’s my specialty,” Ken winks, and Sanghyuk feels something in his chest. He silently watches Ken pour a few liquors and syrups into a mixer, and the agent swears he feels his pants tighten at the sight. Adonis is Korean and it’s Ken Lee himself— the way he shakes the mixer is so fucking attractive, him in that black dress shirt and slacks bartending, his charms are fatal.

“Don’t need a cocktail, maybe just you,” Sanghyuk sniffles, and then looks into Ken’s eyes, frown on his face turning into a playful smirk. He needs for Ken to fall for this, or else he’s either kidnapped or Galahad laughs at him for failing a honey pot. 

He can hear Taekwoon’s chortles already, and he pretty much rather get kidnapped thinking about it. 

“You into heartbreak sex, huh,” Ken chuckles, then pushes a bright red cocktail towards Sanghyuk with two fingers. The agent only hums, and then picks at the maraschino cherry on his glass, still looking at Ken. How can someone be this handsome—

“Ninety percent chance he’s fucking you tonight,” Hakyeon quips into his glasses, and Sanghyuk would have groaned loudly if he weren’t in front of his target, so he makes a mental note to pass Bors some of his grenade lighters later. 

“Unfortunately I’m busy tonight, darling,” Ken pouts, and Sanghyuk’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment from the rejection, but suddenly cold fingers are grabbing his chin lightly, and Ken is cocking his head as he looks into him with a drop dead gorgeous gaze, “But you can find me tomorrow.”

“Damn, I’m wrong,” The quartermaster groans, and Sanghyuk taps at his glasses, cutting the line off and looks at Ken with the sweetest grin as he thinks of a panicky Hakyeon attempting to reconnect with him— “Sure.”

-

“You! I was trying to tell you to follow him afterwards but being a brat seemed like a bad idea, right?” Merlin grunts, arms folded as Sanghyuk goes through a debrief. 

“Did you seriously think I never considered that? What if he discovers me? We know he’s smart, I think he can tell if someone’s tailing him. Let’s just work on bedding him for now,” Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, thoroughly annoyed. Not only did he fail his mission, this also meant he failed to get his dick appointment. Just before Hakyeon can make a comment on Sanghyuk’s last sentence, they hear an explosion from the mansion’s yard.

“Is that Bors? Didn’t I ban him from all explosives?” The quartermaster widens his eyes as he opens the window behind him, seeing a laughing Hongbin throwing a kingsman-issued lighter at a practice target. He then narrows his eyes as he turns back to Galahad, who is not doing a very good job at holding his laughter. 

“There’s a reason why I banned him, Galahad,” and Hakyeon is doing everything he can to not scream, not wanting to give in to the agent’s shenanigans but Sanghyuk taunts, and then stares at him, unfazed, “Maybe you should have shut the fuck up.”

“Sometimes I wonder who really is in charge here,” Hakyeon mutters, the sound of Bors’ laughter accompanied by another explosion haunting the room, and a migraine settles in Hakyeon’s head while Sanghyuk walks out of the meeting room, smug expression on. 

-

“Oh mon chéri, you’re here,” Ken waggles his eyebrows, unsurprised by the agent’s appearance, and instead, picks up Sanghyuk’s hand and places a kiss while looking up into his eyes. The latter feels his blood rushing down to his groin just by that one gesture, and he forces a smile, trying to keep to his rule of seduction— never show that you’re smitten. 

Or maybe Ken is just too good at this, because the next moment there’s a tongue shoved down his throat and a very hot mouth against his, and Sanghyuk’s eagerness shows as he immediately wraps his arms around Ken’s neck, wishing to deepen the kiss. This is when the deadly man pulls back, and Sanghyuk uses up every willpower he has in him to not whine from the loss.

“Should know my name so you’ll know what to moan later— it’s Ken,” He says, and then plants his lips against the agent’s before he can choke from the mere sexiness of his words. It’s not like Sanghyuk doesn’t know his name already, but the way Ken introduced himself just made his cock twitch a little, and Ken isn’t even that hot of a name. Sanghyuk tries to tease too, and barely pants out a ‘don’t you have anymore customers’ in between kisses but his desire to be in control is only shot down when Ken grins mid-kiss and starts to mouth at his neck before he replies, “Knew you’d come, so I closed the bar if you hasn’t noticed the sign in your eagerness to be fucked.” 

Sanghyuk isn’t even denying his horniness at this point, and just grunts, letting Ken take the lead. Stripping his blazer as Ken continues to nip at his neck, he groans shamelessly, wanting more, wanting to be marked by Ken.

The agent is really here, about to get fucked by a serial kidnapper for his own desires and not so much of the mission anymore, but the scene that unfolds before Sanghyuk makes him forget about the actual fuckery of this entire situation: Ken undoing his tie and buttons in a flurry just so he can suck at his clavicle. The way his tie was just thrown aside made Sanghyuk ached even more, how is it possible that the man before him can exude so much sexiness in every small action he does? 

Sanghyuk palms at Ken’s crotch, eliciting a groan from the latter. Ken then rewards him by flicking his nipples, and tugs at it gently before proceeding to circle his tongue around it. Sanghyuk nearly cries— Ken’s tongue is way too sinful for his sanity, just a swipe on his skin and he’s being torn apart, imagine him sucking his cock—

And Ken is sucking at his naval now, Sanghyuk’s breath hitching as he anticipates for the former to go lower. However, his torso is met with the cold air of the room and he looks down to see the smug asshole smiling up at him, stopping his trail. It’s as if he wants Sanghyuk to beg for it, to let him know that it’s not that easy to get into Ken Lee’s pants. Sanghyuk is panting by now, tongue slipping out to swipe at his cracked lips. He gulps, and then submits to his own desires.

“Ken, please. Suck me so damn hard that I won’t be able to feel my legs anymore.”

With that, Ken gives an approving smile, fondling Sanghyuk’s dick through the fabrics of his slacks before removing his belt in a slow, teasing manner. Sanghyuk groans, needing more— the ache in his crotch is growing, desperate for it to be touched, to be played with and to be pleasured. His slacks are finally undone, and currently pooled around his ankles wihile Ken is already attaching his mouth onto Sanghyuk’s hard on through his briefs, and the latter pulls the former’s hair hard, face fucking him. Ken accepts it like a pro though, the huge length hitting the back of his throat isn’t even triggering a gag reflex, and he even holds onto Sanghyuk’s hips and makes him push harder into him. 

Sanghyuk is mewling at this point— a sign that he’s close. His eyes have been shut, and he regrets immediately when he opens them: Ken has been staring at him with a devilish glint in his eyes while having his mouth stuffed with his dick, the sweat on his face and especially his hair starting to be dishevelled— it’s ruining Sanghyuk and he feels like he’s edging, close to cumming. 

“K-Ken, I think I’m....” Sanghyuk stutters, and lets out another moan when Jaehwan uses a hand to fondle his balls, and even hallows his cheeks to give more suction, obviously wanting him to cum faster. Sanghyuk feels like he’s heading towards insanity, but the final straw is when Ken momentarily paused, saying, “I love swallowing. Want to know how you taste like.”

And Sanghyuk loses it, he’s spurting into Ken’s mouth. His legs are wobbly and he wants to pull out, but Ken holds his hip still, making sure that he swallows every drop of cum. He finally lets go, and Sanghyuk crumples onto the floor, feeling sated. Ken is way too fucking good, and he hasn’t even been fucked proper yet. The agent swears he sees stars, and he sits on the floor of the bar for a moment, completely stoned as he tries to recover from his high.

“You taste good,” Ken says, licking his lips and Sanghyuk blushes, the memory of him spilling his seeds right into Ken’s throat shall forever be cherished— it was simply too hot of a sight to forget. 

“But darling, we’re just getting started,” Ken winks and Sanghyuk feels his heart pounding quick, anticipation riling him up as he tries his best to gather himself and stand up. However, Ken instructs him to stay there, and demands that he goes on all four. Something twitches in Sanghyuk upon hearing his authoritative tone, and he scrambles to get into position. He tries to look back to have a glimpse of what Ken is going to do, but is only forced to look in front when Ken says, “Uh uh. No peeking, you naughty thing. Surprises come best, sweetheart.”

There’s the sound of a zip being unzipped, and he can feel Ken’s clothed hard on against his butt while the latter presses kisses down Sanghyuk’s spine, biting occasionally. Sanghyuk hears the wrinkle of a packet, and he tries to sneak a peek, but Ken notices and quickly turns Sanghyuk’s head around, “You should really listen if you want my dick in you honey.” 

Ken applies the lube onto his index finger, and circles it around Sanghyuk’s hole teasingly, letting the coldness of the lube stimulate him a little. He pushes it slightly in, not going past his nail and Sanghyuk is in so much agony while he waits— he needs to be filled up, drilled and fucked so hard he can’t even walk the next day. He tries to push against Ken’s finger, but the teasing piece of shit only pulls back. Sanghyuk has given up at this point, and plants his face against the floor with his butt up, whining. 

“Please— Just— Fuck, I’m begging y—” Sanghyuk’s pleas are cut off, because Ken suddenly thrust a full finger into his asshole and Sanghyuk grunts, feeling the finger loosening up the tightness in his hole. Ken then adds another finger, and there’s a slight sting now, but all Sanghyuk can care about is more, more, more and he pushes back against the two digits, fucking it quick. Ken stifles a moan, excited at the sight of the eager male in front of him: ass up in all of its glory, hips moving in an attempt to get his fill and his contorted face pressed against the floor. He quickly pulls out and enjoys the face that Sanghyuk made upon realising - looking as if he was about to sob - but then he shoves three fingers in and now the agent is choking, trying his best to take in the stretch. Ken finger fucks him quick, because he himself can’t endure it any further, not when Sanghyuk is quivering and sobbing for more. Ken hooks his fingers as he pulls in and out, trying to find Sanghyuk’s sweet spot— and he successfully does when the latter lets out a near scream, his hips about to drop on the floor from the sheer pleasure. Sanghyuk feels like he’s about to die, with his dick aching so hard and pre-cum leaking out and dripping onto the floor. He wants to touch himself, but he knows that Ken probably won’t like that and he tries his best to restrain himself, and it’s torturous but he decided that he’s shameless and he loves every bit of this. 

Sanghyuk just about loses his shit when Ken pulls out his fingers as he was edging, and he wheezes, breathless as he tries to gather himself together; he’s about to break from the constant teasing. His heart thumps heavily in his chest from anticipation when he hears the familiar crinkle of a condom wrapper, along with the embarrassingly loud squelch of lube being poured out. His breath gets heavier and heavier as he waits for the feeling of a cool, lube-slicked dick against his ass. 

When Ken finally, finally thrusts his length into Sanghyuk, the agent lets out a wanton moan as he moves his hips, wanting Ken to go balls deep into him. The sound of skin slapping skin is prominent in the silence of the bar, along with the smell of sweat and sex. There is no longer the original scent of the bar, and Ken seems to be relishing the air around them, despite him panting heavily as he pushes his hip back and forth against Sanghyuk. “Oh god,” Ken gasps, and Sanghyuk is crumpling onto the floor as he feels his climax coming. His penis is rigid against his stomach and he’s dying to touch himself, but his hands are jelly by now and he doesn’t want Ken to stop. 

Just as he groans in agony from his aching member, Ken starts fisting him and Sanghyuk bawls, tears leaking out from his eyes as he breathes in and out heavily, feeling his climax coming. Ken’s grunts get louder and louder, indicating that he’s about to come and Sanghyuk’s mind goes blank from the intensity of everything, followed by seeing white as he cums in Ken’s hand. The latter follows him soon after, letting out a loud moan as he jerks abruptly.

He pulls out of Sanghyuk, and the agent’s body goes limp, lying on his stomach against the cold, hard floor. They gulp at the air, trying to take in as much oxygen as they can. 

“Fuck, that was like the goddamn olympics,” Sanghyuk turns around, looking at a worn out Ken: hair tousled, sweat slicked body and his gorgeous face. The scientist only winks at him.

“Hope you forget your ex with mindblowing sex like that,” He smirks as he steps forward to grab Sanghyuk’s chin, “What’s your name anyway? Need to remember a beautiful man like you.”

Sanghyuk must have lost his absolute mind, because he replies with his actual real name and Merlin is screaming over the comms ‘bitch what the fuck’ but Jaehwan grins wider and Sanghyuk suddenly doesn’t care about the quartermaster anymore. 

“You korean too?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then call me Jaehwan. I’m Lee Jaehwan.”

The agent only nods as he finally moves from his position to get dressed, thinking about the multiple reports that Hakyeon will have him write. He’s done putting on his clothes when suddenly there’s a hand grabbing at his wrist and he turns around only to have plump lips on his. Jaehwan pulls away then leans his forehead against Sanghyuk’s, “Please, before you go, call me by my real name.” 

Sanghyuk smiles, and says, “I’ll see you again, Jaehwan.” 

-

The agent bites back at his lips nervously as he sees anticipates Hakyeon’s rage— an angry quartermaster is the last thing he wants, not when he has the authority to bitch to Arthur and confining you to desk work for months or throwing you to the north pole for a whole year. 

“Please tell me you recognise the severity of this,” The quartermaster says, tone stern. Sanghyuk looks down on the floor, sheepish as he listens to Hakyeon’s lecture, “I know you don’t want me to end up dying, it’s not so much about the agency isn’t it?” 

Hakyeon looks away, silently acknowledging Sanghyuk’s words. He practically brought Sanghyuk up, from when he was just a teen going through training to being knighted and working with him actively now as his handler. 

“I’ve managed to put that tiny ass tracker in his mouth and learn his real name, I think him knowing my name is fair enough,” Sanghyuk sighs, knowing his mistakes too— just a tad bit prideful to admit it. Jaehwan’s grin flash through his mind and he starts to falter again, not sure if he doesn’t regret revealing his actual name. 

Merlin stays silent as he taps furiously on his tablet— he’s thinking of what they should do next. Sanghyuk knows he can get out of this, because he has already verified the information, successfully finding Jaehwan’s identification documents: parents are nobles, no criminal records, perfect grades, clean bill of health with an exceptionally strong sense of smell. 

Brownie points for Sanghyuk’s smart arse.

“You damn well make sure he doesn’t find out you are an agent or even worse, the existence of Kingsman,” Hakyeon sighs, slumping back into his chair— it has been a long day tracking Lee Jaehwan’s movements, and he didn’t really need Sanghyuk’s bullshit, “Go now, I’ll tell you if anything.” 

The agent gives a nod before turning around to walk out of the room, feeling guilty enough already. Jaehwan’s smile appear in his head again, and he’s mesmerised again. The way he kissed him, the way he was touched and how he really know how to give a good fuck— Sanghyuk wants it all over again.

And so he checks his glasses to see where the charming bugger is, making his way down to him.


End file.
